


Ode to Dust

by ArdenMichaelis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 15:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArdenMichaelis/pseuds/ArdenMichaelis
Summary: An old school work.





	Ode to Dust

**“Ode to Dust”**  
You and I have so much in common,  
We are both insignificant when all alone  
Small as you are, everything starts from you  
One touch can make my eyes drop some dew.  
First thing in the morning you are what I see  
Illuminated by the morning sun, I see you swirl and twirl  
You are my companion by day and by night  
Never really leaving my side even if I wish with all my might.  
Once I wondered where everything started  
But then I discovered you and said how could I not know  
Your power is unmeasurable worthy of awe  
You are high as the sky, wide as the land, and deep like an ocean.  
The Earth came to be, with you and heat by your side  
The Moon was birthed on a ring of dust and pulls such strong tides  
Stars formed like Pheonixes from the ash  
But great as they might they'll soon crumble and turn to trash.  
Many hated you but I love you so  
I ran, walk, and jump barefooted accumulating so much of you  
Grinning like an idiot, scolded when I told them no  
Face that was once bare now smudged with dirt.  
You covered me like a second skin  
I welcomed you like one would with a kin  
You make me sneeze  
And I'll find some ease  
You and I will never part  
Even if my mind will soon depart  
Soon my body will collapse  
My memory will have some lapse  
Even so you were by my side  
Through the funeral and after the rite  
You never hated me even though I forgot  
Soon enough you are all that I got.

_ **-JBSR** _

* * *


End file.
